We Are More Alike Then We Thought
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Late one night a dragon attack changes two families forever. And the bitterness from the dragon attack changes Snotlout and Hiccup forever, but what happens when both learn something else that they never knew about that fateful night how will they change again? No slash, some possible Hiccstrid eventually.


**So this is my second fanfiction ever and I am pretty new to writing in non-essay style so don't hate me please. *shrug* And if you are here expecting Ruffnut, Tuffnut, or Snotlout to be idiots then you better go somewhere else.**

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon is NOT mine it belongs to Dreamworks.**

_ "Please don't go Mom, please! MOM!" the child yelled as tears streaked down his young face. _

_The child's mom bent down and whispered, "I love you, honey. Now stay here and protect the house. We don't want any dragons to steal anything do we?" _

_"No we don't Mom! I will protect home just like how you protect me right?" the kid smiled at his mom , who smiled back and turned away as her eyes glistened with tears. With a nod his mom ran out the door, and instantly the child ran to door and peeped through a crack to watch his mom, but all he saw was a blood-red dragon diving at the door and with a roar-_

"Hey! Snotlout! Wake up, you're missing the fun!", yelled Ruffnut, who's voice snapped Snotlout out of his memories and back to the present, which just so happened to be a "Alvin Attack" training session with the twins acting as Alvin this time.

"Wha? Wait, what's going on?" Snotlout exclaimed as he looked up and saw the Twin's Zippleback diving at him, and within a second Ruffnut leaned sideways on Barf's neck and slapped Snotlout on the helmet.

"HEY!" he shouted indignantly as the twin's dragon flew away, the cackles of the twin's echoing through the canyon of sea stacks. Sighing loudly Snotlout looked down at his dragon and muttered an apology to Hookfang, who chirped back soothingly.

"You're out Snotlout, as usual. You're not the best at this game are you, Snot_man_? No wonder why your dad is SO disappointed in you, huh_,_"laughed Fishlegs tauntingly, "Good thing _Daddy_ wasn't here to see his son's _fiftieth _failure yet,right? Your mother would definitely be embarrassed by you if she was around still."

Snotlout stared at Fishlegs, who smiled smugly at back at him, and swiftly Snotlout turned away as hurt and hatred-pure hatred- burned inside him like the flames of his dragon. "Why don't you leave me alone Fishface, and run off to your _beloved _Hiccup so you can kiss his perfect little ass and be his little, perfect lap dog." At Snotlout's vehement response, Fishlegs blubbered wordlessly, and turned away as his face flamed red in embarrassment.

"I swear Snotlout, y-you are a going to regret saying that eventually. Maybe I could convince Toothless to- " Fishleg's voice trailed off as he and Meatlug left to find the gang at their meeting place on one of the sea stacks.

With a miserable sigh Snotlout urged Hookfang into a steep dive and raced above the ocean, as the wind and the water smashed into Hookfang and Snotlout his hidden tears ran free.

"Ok then, since we have been graced by Snotlout's ever loving presence, I figured we can start our next training session. Today is going to be a test to see how fast and how long your dragon can fly carrying this," at these words Hiccup pointed to a large boulder which was about the size of Meatlug.

Hiccup waited for any sound of complaint but when none came he smiled happily and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by none less than Snotlout, "Really, Hiccup? You want to see how our dragons, two of which just happen to have two limbs and not four, fair carrying a boulder let alone racing with one? Why?"

Hiccup blinked slowly, at his cousin's response and with a small sigh he grudgingly said, "Fine, since it seems Snotlout is going to complain, _again,_ then I guess you, Snotlout, should think of an even better idea for us to train with. Ok?"

A second after saying this Hiccup heard Fishlegs speak up, and for a second he thought he could hear a twinge of bitterness coating his voice. "You have _got_ to be kidding me Hiccup. Him? You are letting the idiot in our group decide things for us? Are you fricking insane?"

"Um, no Fishlegs, I'm not, I just want to see if Snotlout can think of an exercise that won't be as strenuous on Stormfly or Hookfang, and I apologize for suggesting something that could hurt their dragons."

Astrid nodded in understanding then said to Hiccup with a slight grin, "Oh Hiccup, it's fine I understand your idea, but yes, Snotlout you do bring up a good point actually and it's a shock for me to say this, but even I didn't think of that." With a guilty shrug Astrid scratched Stormfly under the chin, who immediately warbled back at her happily.

Finally Snotlout spoke up and this time his voice sounded more confident than usual, "Fine, this is my idea…."

_Tongues of dying flame licked at the charred house and slowly spread to the immobile form of a Monstrous Nightmare. The Nightmare's long body lay over the remains of the chief's house, and hiding in the only corner of the house that was still intact was Hiccup, who was crying profusely._

_"What is wrong?" a young voice asked Hiccup, who looked up to see his cousin looking at him with worried eyes. _

_Hiccup sniffed and looked at the dead dragon's body and whispered quietly, "Mom…" _


End file.
